


All Work and No Play

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Dissertation [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Why are you still awake? It’s 3 in the morning.





	All Work and No Play

You were typing away furiously on your computer, doing your best to finish this section of your dissertation while it was all fresh and flowing in your mind. You didn’t know how long you’d been typing, only that you were on a roll and couldn’t stop yourself.

You knew you had been working since before dinner, as Jensen had brought you a plate before he left for his night shoot. You had eaten it, promising him that you’d take a bite after finishing every paragraph. You had gotten up a couple times to go pee, but other than that you’d been sitting, writing, and feeling super confident about your progress for hours.

At some point you had to turn the lamp at your desk on, because the computer screen was suddenly so much brighter than the room around you. You had also taken your shoes off, pulling your feet underneath you every once and a while for a change of position.

You were glad that you were so enthusiastic about this dissertation, having gone through another doctorate program already in English Literature that wasn’t quite what you had wanted, but you finished it anyway because you weren’t a quitter. This PhD program – Film and Digital Media – was your true passion, and was much more enjoyable than the other. It was also one of the reasons why you and Jensen were together now.

You had been working with the showrunners and producers of Supernatural to get the meat of your information, wanting to _do_ something rather than just _read_ something for your research. You had sat in on an incredibly fascinating editing meeting the day before, which was what prompted the writing craze you were having currently.

Not your fault you were on a roll and wanted to take advantage of the quick thoughts flowing through you.

You didn’t even notice when Jensen came home, as you were still typing away furiously. You didn’t know that he went in the bedroom without turning the lights on, got ready for bed in the bathroom, and had even gotten into bed before he realized you weren’t there sleeping.

Jensen walked back through the apartment quietly, finally leaning on the office doorframe to see you typing away. He smiled at you, loving that you were so passionate about something, but worried nonetheless that you would wear yourself out, especially if you stayed up all night.

“Y/N, babe,” he started, moving across the room to stand behind you. He put his hands on your shoulders, rubbing them lightly. “ **Why are you still awake? It’s 3 in the morning.** ”

Your head rolled back to look at him upside-down. “It’s 3:00? Already?” you replied, marveling at how quickly the time had flown. Jensen nodded, giving you a quick spiderman upside-down kiss.

“Yep, 3 a.m. Time for sleep,” Jensen tried to pull you out of your chair, but you made your body heavy, huffing at him for interrupting your flow.

“Lemme finish my thought, okay Jen?” you asked, smiling up at him. He sighed and nodded. 

“Sure babe. I’m gonna take your plate and when I come back, you better be done.”

You were already back to typing as he spoke, wanting to get as much from your brain to the page as possible, before Jensen made you sleep.

Jensen kissed your forehead before taking your dinner plate to the kitchen, rinsing it off and putting it in the dishwasher. 

He walked back to the study, knowing that you wouldn’t leave your computer without a fight. He stood behind you again, rubbing your shoulders and neck as you typed. He loved how passionate you were about this dissertation, and he was happy that you were happy. You had talked with him for hours about filmmaking, and he knew he could listen to you talk for even longer than that if you wanted to.

Jensen started slowly rolling your computer chair (and you on it) away from the desk, laughing a bit as you merely leaned forward to continue typing, whining at him slightly. It finally got to the point that you were no longer sitting in the chair, but standing crouched over in front of the computer, butt hovering in the air like you were still sitting.

Jensen shook his head at you and sat in your chair, rolling it forward so that you could sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist, rubbing his nose into your shoulder and reading as you typed. The two of you sat like that for a few minutes, before Jensen tried again to interrupt you.

“Y/N, baby…” he started, and you whined in response. “It’s time for bed, Y/N,” he tried a little more forcefully, pulling out a bit of gruff Dean voice.

“2 more minutes, Jen,” you responded, still typing away.

Jensen realized that you were never going to stop if you could help it, so he decided to try to get your attention to shift to something else. He began peppering kisses along your shoulders and neck, arms squeezing your middle. His hands started exploring, tracing lightly up your sides and down your arms, before backtracking and moving down your body. He squeezed your legs, slightly massaging but also teasing, and he relished in the fact that he finally gained a soft moan from you, indicating that he was successfully starting to distract you.

“Come on, baby,” Jensen whispered against your neck, kissing you there softly. “It’s time for bed…” His hands traveled back to your stomach, moving underneath your shirt to trace light patterns on your skin.

You shivered, your body beginning to respond even if your stubborn brain was still trying to work. “Y/N,” Jensen cooed, “don’t you want to go to bed with me?”

His hands moved higher under your shirt, squeezing your breasts lightly through your bra once before moving back to your stomach. His hands traced under the seam of your shorts, fingers dipping under the garment swiftly before moving away.

Your fingers had slowed on the keyboard, your brain finally becoming too distracted to think much longer about your dissertation. 

Jensen began placing open-mouthed kisses along your shoulder, sucking a light bruise on one side before moving to the other side. His hands slid down your legs to your knees before he scratched his nails back up your thighs, pulling the hem of your shorts up a bit as he did so.

Your head swung down, chin hitting your chest as you closed your eyes to feel everything Jensen was doing to you. Without looking, your fingers hit command-S to save your paper and you reached one hand out to close your laptop.

Jensen smiled, knowing he had finally won your attention and could finally get you to bed. His intentions, however, had changed from making you sleep to something a little more interesting…

You stood up, turning to face Jensen in the chair. He looked up at you innocently, smiling and reaching for your hips. You put your hands on his shoulders as you leaned in to give him a long, open-mouthed kiss.

Jensen tasted like toothpaste, telling you that he was all ready for bed. You broke the kiss, smiling before skipping away from him and down the hall, heading to the bathroom to freshen up for bed.

You heard Jensen come into the bedroom as you were brushing your teeth, and hurried your nightly routine. You spat the toothpaste in the sink, quickly brushing through your hair and washing your face. You decided to encourage any fun Jensen might be thinking by stripping down to your underwear, happy that you were wearing a matching bra and panty set today. One more glance in the mirror and you opened the door, leaning against the frame to give Jensen a chance to look.

He was laying in bed, propped up on the pillows, head turned your way. You practically felt his eyes raking over your body, shivering at the intensity of his stare. Once you were sure Jensen had enough time to enjoy the view, you walked over to the bed, crawling under the covers and scooting over toward him. 

Jensen waited until you were settled before he positioned himself above you, hand cupping your cheek as he gave you a long, lingering kiss. Your hands went to his bare back, feeling the way his muscles strained to hold himself up and not crush you. Jensen’s pelvis pressed down onto your hip, and you felt that he had already relieved himself of his boxers, completely naked and ready for fun. His hard on was poking your lower stomach, eager to get on with the events of the night. 

You wrapped one of your legs around his, pulling his body flush against yours. One of your hands drifted down and gave his ass a teasing squeeze, making him laugh into your mouth in response. 

Jensen began kissing down your neck, nipping and sucking a trail of marks as you whimpered in response. As he kissed, he reached behind you to unhook your bra, freeing your breasts for him to have his way with. He threw the garment across the room as he tongued at a nipple, rolling the other between his fingers. Your head fell back into the pillows, mouth open as you panted your pleasure. 

When Jensen was satisfied, he switched to the other breast, giving it the same attention. One of your hands found its way to his head, threading your fingers through his short hair, trying to get a grip to encourage him.

Jensen finished at your breasts with a chaste kiss to each nipple, before continuing his journey downward. He held eye contact with you as he reached your belly button, his hands moving to your underwear to slide it down your legs. 

With a wink, Jensen pulled the covers over his head, hiding himself from view but very much making you aware of where he was with the touch of his tongue. You threw your head back and closed your eyes, hands grabbing the sheets beside you as Jensen kissed along your pelvic bone.

Your hips raised of their own volition, trying to get Jensen’s attention on the place you so desperately wanted him to go. You felt his slight scruff move down your leg slightly before he stroked his flattened tongue through your dripping folds in one slow lick.

You couldn’t stop the moan that fell from your lips or the thrust of your hips, but Jensen’s strong hands took ahold of your waist to keep you still. He licked again, slowly, all the way across your folds. This time, when he got to the top, he circled his tongue around your clit, teasing the bundle of nerves. You whimpered in response, and felt the huff of warm air leave his mouth in a laugh.

“Jen, please…stop teasing,” you begged, your hips still straining to move under his hands. Luckily Jensen was willing to listen to you, and he pointed his tongue to dip into your cunt, fucking you with his mouth. He set a relentless pace, moving his tongue as deep as it could go inside of you.

He brought one of his hands from your waist to thumb at your clit in time with his tongue, knowing how to play you like a fiddle. In no time, you were screaming out your release, Jensen lapping at your juices that flowed. He slowed his ministrations as you came down from the peak, letting you catch your breath.

With a final wet kiss to your clit, Jensen made his way back up your body, his head and torso coming out from under the covers. Your hands brought his face to yours so that you could kiss him soundly, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue.

Jensen propped himself above you once more, his dick pressing against the inside of your thigh, asking for permission to have its fun now. As you kissed him, tongues dancing together, you snaked a hand down his body to grasp his solid erection, lining it up with your entrance. You teased the head against your folds, getting it wet from your juices.

Jensen moaned into the kiss, leaning back to rest his forehead against yours as he pressed into your wet heat. Once he was fully sheathed, you looked into his eyes, seeing in his gaze how happy he was in this position. You smiled at him as you wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him a bit deeper inside of you with the new angle.

Jensen kissed you as he began to move in and out of you, slow and sure to highlight every tiny feeling. He pressed his pubic bone against your clit with every thrust, wanting to bring you as much pleasure as possible.

You kissed him back, squeezing your walls around him, trying to bring him more pleasure. The two of you moved in sync, your only goal to bring the other to orgasm. 

Jensen broke off the kiss to bury his face into your neck, his arms straining to keep himself from collapsing on top of you. Your arms wrapped around his middle, fingers finding hold on his back, massaging his strong muscles as they flexed with movement.

Sex with Jensen was always good, but you enjoyed it best when it was slow and building, meant solely to show love and gain pleasure. That was exactly what this was – the two of you moving together, grasping at each other and panting, the heat of the act causing your skin to glisten with sweat.

Your thrusts gained intensity in sync with one another, building glorious friction between your bodies. “Jen –“ you gasped, “Love you.”

Your confession wasn’t taken lightly as Jensen nipped at your neck, trying to keep his hips steady as he felt his balls tighten. “Love you too, sweetheart,” he grunted into your skin, trying to focus on bringing you to climax. 

He brought one hand between your bodies to press firmly against your clit, increasing the stimulation on the bundle of nerves. “Come for me, baby…” he whispered, wanting to feel you pulse around him.

Only a couple bucks of your hips later and you were clenching around Jensen’s dick, your eyes fluttering shut and a moan of pleasure falling from your lips. “Jen – come with me…”

Jensen did as you asked, unable to stop himself as he came inside of you. Your movements slowed as you both came down from your high, Jensen angling his face back up to kiss you soundly on the mouth once more. 

Once you had stilled, Jensen’s deflating cock still inside of you, he kissed you softly on the tip of your nose. “I love you, Y/N,” he said seriously, looking into your eyes as he spoke.

You smiled widely at him, happy that he had encouraged you to stop working and come to bed. “I love you too, Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen pulled out of you and rolled to the side, gathering you to snuggle against his warm chest. He rearranged the sheet over your bodies and kissed your forehead before the two of you fell into a happy slumber.


End file.
